


Red Blooded Woman

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Period Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yerim and Yeojin get messy.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Red Blooded Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~!! How are you doing? I hope everything is well and fine ^^ This time I bring you a self-indulgent fic that I personally find very funny because it's based on personal events. Many of you might find it disgusting, so read the tags before continuing~! Hope you enjoy it just like I enjoyed that particular experience hehe~! ^^
> 
> Well, without further ado, have a happy reading~!!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Is it a party?” Yeojin asked her girlfriend Yerim.

“Hyejoo didn’t say much, just that it was an opportunity to hang out so she could get to know you better.” Yerim informed Yeojin.

“Oh, okay. And we are sleeping over at her place, right?” Yeojin wanted to confirm.

“Yes, I already told my mom. Did you tell yours?” Yerim asked.

“Hahaha as if… If my mom found out I’m in that part of the city, she would kill me... If the people around there don't do it first…” Yeojin commented sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, baby. I know you’re really far from home but…” Yerim felt bad dragging Yeojin to such a faraway place but she wanted her best friend and her girlfriend to get acquainted with each other.

“It’s okay. Just took me three hours to get here…” Yeojin continued.

“Baby…” Yerim pouted.

“I already ride the bus for one hour and a half just to see you, so doubling the time to spend the night together is worth it.” Yeojin sincerely told her girlfriend.

“And it’s also time that Hyejoo stops hating me. She thinks I’m corrupting you or something. Why does everyone dislike me so much?” Yeojin curiously asked. Since she had been dating Yerim she got hate stares from all her girlfriend’s friends and she was tired.

“They can’t see how adorable you are because you never smile. You’re too serious and you don’t talk at all. You also look a bit arrogant and everyone knows you’re vain. Not the easiest person to approach.” Yerim reminded Yeojin.

“Well, they are no fun so why should I smile? I’m also smarter than them and they are ugly as hell and I am not. It’s not my fault their parents’ genes did them wrong. I’m handsome because my parents made love to make me, theirs probably…” Yeojin continued spluttering. Nobody knew how a sweet person like Yerim could be with someone who everyone considered obnoxious.

“That’s what I’m saying! You’re too scary! They don’t know you’re a squishy baby!” Yerim pulled on Yeojin’s hand as they were approaching Hyejoo’s house.

“I don’t want them to know.” Yeojin huffed.

“Just try for me, please. Hyejoo is my best friend and she has to approve of you so the rest follow.” Yerim said while she called her best friend on the phone.

“Oh, so that’s what this is. A test? Okay. I’ll try to be good.” Yeojin smiled at Yerim and waited for Yerim to be done with her call.

“Hyejoo? We’re here… Yes, I’m with Yeojin… Come down, already… Meet your mom? Oh, okay!” Yerim hung up the phone after finishing talking with Hyejoo.

“What did she say?” Asked Yeojin.

“She wants us to say hi to her mom and then we can go.” Yerim told Yeojin.

“Okay.” Yeojin didn’t think much about it and waited for the door to be opened.

Yerim knew Yeojin was feeling nervous, so she grabbed her hand to give her support. Yeojin squeezed back and she turned her head to give Yerim a kiss when the door was abruptly opened.

“Hey lovebirds~!” Hyejoo said with fake interest.

“Hey, Hyejoo~!” Yerim greeted her best friend.

“Hello.” Yeojin told Hyejoo with a smile on her face.

“Ugh. Don’t smile like that. You look creepy.” Hyejoo told Yeojin and moved over so they could enter her place. Yerim mouthed an apology to Yeojin and the latter shrugged her shoulders.

Hyejoo took them to the living room and called for her mom as Yerim and Yeojin waited awkwardly for her to arrive while Hyejoo basically ignored them and focused on her phone. 

“Hey, girls! Good evening!” Hyejoo’s mother appeared and greeted the couple.

“Hello, Mrs. Son.” Yerim and Yeojin greeted back.

“Yerim... It’s been a while since I last saw you!” Hyejoo’s mother hugged Yerim and Yeojin smiled at the familiarity. Yerim and Hyejoo were childhood friends so Mrs. Son treated the girl like a daughter.

“And you? Who are you, sweetie?” Mrs. Son asked Yeojin once she let go of Yerim.

“Im Yeojin, Mrs. Son. Yerim’s-...” Yeojin introduced herself.

“Friend!” Hyejoo intervened and Yeojin frowned. 

“Are you staying over too?” Hyejoo’s mother asked.

“Yes.” Yeojin answered anxiously.

“I hope to see you another time, then. It’s always nice to meet Hyejoo’s new friends.” Hyejoo’s mother was a lot more kind than Hyejoo herself, Yeojin thought.

“I hope so too, Mrs. Son” Yeojin smiled.

“Well… We’re going, mom. Don’t wait for us. We will be back early in the morning.” Hyejoo told her mother, waving goodbye as she pushed Yeojin and Yerim towards the door.

“Bye, Mrs. Son, it was a pleasure to meet you!” Yeojin waved goodbye.

“Bye!” Yerim did the same and Hyejoo’s mother waved back.

Once they were outside. Yeojin and Yerim looked at each other after hearing what Hyejoo had said. They didn’t want to stay at the party so late. They weren’t very much into the partying scene and planned to be back by midnight. They didn’t know that most parties started at that very same time. Ironically, they were not going to go to any party, and Hyejoo would soon inform them why.

xxx

  
“This is not a party!!” Yeojin complained to Hyejoo while Yerim remained silent.

Hyejoo had taken them a few houses down the block. It was the birthday of one of Hyejoo’s friends from around her neighborhood. One that Yerim didn’t know. This was not the party that Hyejoo had promised. It was a family reunion. There were kids and adults, all related, Yeojin assumed, and they were about to sing happy birthday.

“Besides, I think it’s finishing soon. How are we going to stay here until the next morning?” Yeojin spat at Hyejoo.

“Well, I didn’t think about that.” Hyejoo said and this time Yerim intervened.

“What’s really going on?” Yerim asked. 

“Mmmm… Do you remember Jungeun?” Hyejoo shyly said and Yerim nodded.

“Your dad’s driver? What about her?” Yerim furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“We’re dating.” Hyejoo blushed at her own statement.

“Are you serious? She’s more than 10 years older than you!” Yerim couldn’t believe it and Yeojin was already regretting the decision of coming to such a faraway place for nothing.

“I don’t care! She is good to me.” Hyejoo defended her girlfriend.

“Well, whatever, I don’t care. What does she have to do with anything of this?” Yeojin asked instead.

“My parents obviously don’t know and they would kill me if they knew, so I’m sneaking out to see her tonight.” Hyejoo told them shamelessly.

“And what about us?” Yerim was getting irritated.

“You can stay here for the time being and then we can meet each other later and go back to my place tomorrow morning.” Hyejoo thought her plan was perfect.

“What the fuck?” Yeojin wanted to punch Hyejoo. They were in a dangerous neighborhood. She didn’t want to stay there, not even a second longer.

“Hyejoo, you told me you wanted to get acquainted with Yeojin… Was it a lie?” Yerim lamented that Hyejoo had tricked her in order to use her as an excuse to see her girlfriend so her mother wouldn’t suspect anything. Now everything made sense.

“I can get to know her another day… In fact, I already like her!” Hyejoo said just to save herself.

“We can’t stay here, Yerim. We don’t know these people and even if we stayed, this reunion is already over.” Yeojin was thinking about what to do. Hyejoo had really fucked them up. They were unfamiliar with the area they were at and Hyejoo was just going to ditch them at any minute and it was already late.

“Look, Jungie is already calling me. I will have to go soon. Perhaps you can tag along with us to the mall?” Hyejoo offhandedly said.

“The mall is about to close.” Yeojin gritted her teeth.

“There must be a place around that is opened 24/7…” Hyejoo casually said. Totally unbothered by the safety of her friends.

“Hyejoo, can you just meet her another day?” Yerim was worried too but Hyejoo was her friend so she tried to be thoughtful.

“I can’t, Yerimmie. I’m sorry, but tonight it will be our first time. She has booked a room and everything already.” Hyejoo had the audacity to blush. 

It was official, Yeojin was about to explode. Hyejoo just wanted to use them so mommy dearest wouldn’t suspect she was fucking her older girlfriend. Her little scheme could cost them their safety as they now were in an unfamiliar and dangerous neighborhood. What kind of friend did that? Yeojin didn’t know because she didn’t have many friends but she was sure she wouldn’t want anyone like Hyejoo as a friend. What an asshole.

“What are we going to do, Yerim?” Yeojin asked her girlfriend.

Yeojin was worried about Yerim. Yerim was not someone like her. Yerim was kind of a girl next door whereas Yeojin was a delinquent. In fact, that’s why Yerim’s friends didn’t like Yeojin. She was not only indifferent and distant but always carried trouble around her. Everyone knew that Yeojin was not someone anyone should hang out with. Nonetheless, Yerim had liked her despite that and accepted to date her. Yeojin didn’t really change her bad girl behavior but she kept it the hell away from Yerim. 

Because of that, Yeojin could handle herself in Hyejoo’s bad neighborhood but now that she was with her innocent girlfriend, it was different. She had to think of Yerim and take care of her. She couldn’t risk the safety of Yerim, and currently, she was at her wit’s end. Unfortunately, there weren’t many options to choose from.

“Can we go back to your house? Sneak in without your mom noticing?” Yerim hopefully asked.

“No way, she will know, believe me. She’s not stupid.” Hyejoo answered hastily. Nothing was going to ruin her night.

“How about you go back to your place, Yerim. I can pay for the cab.” Hyejoo suggested.

“I told my mom I would stay with you. If I return she will ask what happened and then I’d lie and she will know, she won’t trust me again and I will be grounded forever. Besides, I can’t just bring Yeojin there without having informed her beforehand. And worse now that she knows that we’re dating. She can’t spend the night.” Yerim explained.

“How about your place, Yeojin?” Hyejoo asked and Yeojin looked at her like she was crazy. Right, Yeojin’s family didn’t even know she was gay. Bringing a girl over would raise suspicions on her religious mother. It was too risky.

“Then, each of you go to your own place. What’s the big deal?” Hyejoo said.

“What’s the big deal?” Yeojin was going to lunge herself over Hyejoo but Yerim stopped her. She was really angry with the unbothered girl. Not only because she had set them up but because she didn’t care about Yerim’s safety and had ruined their night together.

“Okay, okay. I know this is kind of my fault. Let me think of something else.” Hyejoo said pensively.

“It’s getting late. Maybe we should just go back. I can accompany you to your house and then I’ll go to my own. That way we can spend a bit more time together.” Yeojin told Yerim. The couple could only see each other on the weekends and it was unfortunate that they would have to part soon but it was the better option.

“But... I want to be with you.” Yerim whined and Yeojin hugged her girlfriend, trying to give her some kind of comfort. Hyejoo continued thinking but suddenly a wicked smile appeared on her face.

“I got it!” Hyejoo announced.

“What?” Yeojin answered uninterestedly.

“Why don’t you go with me and Jungie to the hotel?” Hyejoo suggested. Yerim looked at her incredulously and Yeojin almost gagged.

“We’re not having a foursome with your grandma girlfriend!” Yerim yelled at Hyejoo. 

“She’s not that old! And I wasn’t suggesting that… Why don’t you book a room in the same hotel and have some fun of your own?” Hyejoo asked the couple.

“We can’t. Yerim’s on her period.” Yeojin said casually and then realized that she shouldn’t have said that. Yerim blushed.

“Eww. I didn’t need to know that. Mmmm but you can just watch TV and sleep. At least you will be together. What do you say?” Hyejoo hoped they would agree. Jungeun was already a few blocks away and coming to pick her up.

Yeojin looked at Yerim, silently asking her to decide. She would do what Yerim preferred. Yeojin just wanted the night to be over because she felt really mad at the moment and a mad Yeojin was not good for anyone.

“Okay.” Yerim said.

“But you owe us.” Yerim continued.

“Yes, yes, whatever you say.” Hyejoo promised while a car could be seen from the distance approaching the sidewalk they were standing on. It was Jungeun.

xxx

The two couples parted ways in the hotel’s hallway and made their way to each of their rooms as soon as they got their key cards. Yeojin forced Hyejoo to book her the most expensive suite just to get back at her. Hyejoo could only grant her wish as she was desperate to be with her girlfriend and because she also knew that both Yeojin or Yerim could tell on her mom that she was not as truthful as she believed to be and then hell would definitely break loose. They had that on her. 

At the moment, Yerim was seated on the bed and Yeojin was lying back, flipping through the TV channels, unamused. She was still mad but the room was nice and comfy, and she was planning to empty that minibar out of spite. She really wanted for Yerim’s friends to accept her so it was regrettable that it all had been an elaborate plan. 

“Are you mad?” Yerim sweetly asked Yeojin. She knew her girlfriend was upset because she also was but Yeojin was definitely a hot-tempered person who made a big deal out of the tiny things. Her nickname wasn’t ‘firecracker’ for anything.

“I guess.” Yeojin vaguely answered and ignored Yerim. It was not like Yeojin wanted to do that but every time she got into a mood, she preferred to be alone until she got out of it. She needed time to get over her anger.

“I’m mad too, you know.” Yerim wanted to do something so her girlfriend would stop being broody.

“I know, baby. You looked hot when you confronted her. I think I’ve never seen you so angry.” Yeojin chuckled at the memory.

“Well. She really fucked us over.” Yerim said.

“Let’s forget about her. Come here, let’s watch some boring documentary.” Yeojin told her girlfriend and Yerim lay down next to Yeojin. 

Yeojin continued flipping through the channels hoping to find something entertaining to watch when she stumbled upon a pay-per-view adult channel and Yeojin thought that if she wanted to get back at Hyejoo even more, she should order an adult movie, so she did. 

“Hahaha, I hope Hyejoo’s parents don’t see her credit card balance…” Yerim laughed at Yeojin’s feat, knowing that the suite’s bill was under Hyejoo’s credit card.

“Oops! I didn’t even think about that. They will know she was at a hotel and even paid for porn!! Hahahaha!! Yeojin laughed wholeheartedly. It hadn’t been her intention to out Hyejoo, she just wanted to waste her money like she wasted her time. Yeojin and Yerim laughed until tears were falling from her eyes and would have continued laughing if it wasn’t from the moans coming from the TV screen. They had apparently forgotten that Yeojin had paid for porn.

“Are we going to watch that?” Yerim blushed. They had never watched porn together. It was not something that they would have done on purpose under circumstances but it was certainly intriguing.

“Mmm, I can just change the channel if you want.” Yeojin told Yerim. Honestly, it was not like she felt uncomfortable watching porn with Yerim but she knew that if they watched it and just by Yerim being by her side, she would have an erection and currently, they couldn’t do anything.

“No, no… It’s okay…” Yerim softly said. Yeojin was unaware that Yerim was getting aroused by the film. 

Yerim had heard that it was in fact pretty common to get horny while being on her period. Yet, she had never really felt it before. She didn’t know if it was Yeojin and her adorable grumpy face and mischiefs or what they were watching but she wanted Yeojin to touch her and make her feel good. 

“Yeojin…” Yerim whispered in Yeojin’s ear.

Yeojin shivered and faced Yerim. Yerim’s pupils were dilated and she had a faint blush on her cheeks. Yerim looked like she wanted to eat her but before she could ask her what was going on, Yerim lowered her hand and started rubbing her penis over her pants.

“Yerim…” Yeojin moaned and arched her back as Yerim left open-mouthed kisses on her neck, teasing and biting the soft skin.

Yerim’s simple caress was enough for Yeojin to get a hard-on. As the porn flick continued playing on the TV, Yerim palmed Yeojin’s dick through her pants and soon the neck kisses turned into clashes of hungry mouths.

“Yerim… What are you doing?” Yeojin whispered through kisses. 

“I’m horny.” Yerim answered and when she was about to take her girlfriend’s penis out from her pants. Yeojin stopped her.

“We can’t, baby.” If circumstances were different, Yerim would already be underneath her but that was not the case at the moment.

Yerim stopped the kisses and pouted at Yeojin. Yeojin was right. She was on her period. She couldn’t have sex with Yeojin. It was unheard of or so it was they both believed. Yet, she was too worked up and she needed to cum. She wanted to feel Yeojin inside her.

“Why?” Yerim seriously asked. Who said that they couldn’t have sex because she was on her period?

“Because… Because it’s wrong.” Yeojin said just to say something. She didn’t really feel like it was wrong but it was definitely taboo. No one talked about things like this.

“Says who?” Yerim insisted and squeezed Yeojin’s cock, making the girl whine.

“I don’t know. Everybody?” Yeojin tried to push Yerim off her but the latter was stronger. She climbed over Yeojin and positioned her clothed pussy directly onto her girlfriend’s crotch.

“Yerimmie…” Yeojin moaned while Yerim grounded her hips on her.

“This is okay, right?” Yerim wished she could have Yeojin inside but if she couldn’t, just having her this close would have to be enough.

Yeojin didn’t say anything else. Yerim had her over the edge already and it was expected. They didn’t see each other much, so when they did they were unable to keep their hands to themselves. Just being in the same room together and not doing anything was a punishment. Therefore, being trapped in the nicest suite the hotel had was more than a dream come true, and not taking advantage of that opportunity would be inconceivable.

Yerim continued humping Yeojin. She moved her body sensually above her while Yeojin rested her hands on her waist and encouraged her movements. She began a series of upwards thrusts, aiding with the grinding that would take them soon to an orgasm that hopefully would be enough to sate their needs. 

Yeojin dug her nails into Yerim’s thighs once she felt that she would cream her pants while Yerim was already climaxing due to the added friction the sanitary napkin caused on her aching clit. She had never cum so fast and as she felt the outer explosion of her orgasm, followed by a gush of what she was certain was blood, she felt that it couldn’t be enough to satisfy her, so she snapped her pelvis faster onto Yeojin.

Yeojin was mesmerized by the writhing Yerim on top of her. Her girlfriend was usually more composed in bed and didn’t take the initiative frequently but now she was rolling her hips with purpose, her long neck extended, her mouth slightly opened and her eyes closed as she chased the wonderful sensation of bliss once again. Yeojin could just cum just by looking at her. She was beautiful.

“Fuck…!” Yeojin whined as she felt the stickiness inside her underwear and Yerim didn’t seem to want to stop as she continued rubbing herself over her.

Yerim’s pussy felt on fire. The delicious amount of fluids that were coming out of her and making a mess on her sanitary napkin could be heard and they were lewd. Her cunt was overflowing and she felt so open like anything could enter her and she would not feel any type of pain. It had not been her intention at all, despite wanting Yeojin inside her, but now that was the only thing in her mind.

“I need you inside me, baby.” Yerim hissed as she lowered her body and begged Yeojin.

“Baby, I…” Yeojin wanted that too but she couldn’t let lust control them. What Yerim wanted to do didn’t seem like a good idea.

“Please…” Yerim pleaded and Yeojin swore she had never seen her so aroused and eager to be fucked by her.

Yeojin took Yerim by the waist and turned her over as her back hit the mattress. She felt like her lust dictated her actions as she took off her shirt and unbuckled her pants. Freeing herself of the confinements of her clothes while Yerim did the same. 

Yeojin was completely naked and seeing her under the artificial light of the suite room made her look even more gorgeous than what Yerim thought she was. Yeojin was smaller than her but she was fit and slim. She had amazing breasts and perfect abs. And her cock. It was as marvelous as her. Standing erect, bathed in cum and more than eager to enter her.

Yeojin looked at Yerim asking for permission to remove her panties. The only piece of cloth that had remained once they managed to get rid of their clothes. Yerim nodded and Yeojin lowered the offending piece of fabric slowly while Yerim lifted her hips up to facilitate the task while her legs remained knitted together. The underwear rolled in as it descended and Yeojin took it out carefully.

It was the first time Yeojin was seeing a sanitary napkin full of crimson blood but she didn’t feel bothered. Perhaps she should have been disgusted, but it was Yerim’s so she couldn’t. She placed it carefully on the floor and returned to Yerim who still had her legs closed. 

Yerim looked so pretty underneath her but also indecent. Her eyes were filled with desire and her face and skin were flushed as she breathed heavily, waiting for Yeojin to open her up. She was dying for her girlfriend to literally dive inside her and fuck her until she could no longer walk. 

Yeojin felt nervous but also excited as she tentatively parted Yerim’s legs that were still hanging in the air. Yerim’s vagina came into full view like a bud slowly opening up into a bloom. Her inner thighs were dotted with drops of blood and the exterior of her pussy looked red and swollen. So puffy that her labia looked enormous. Yeojin liked what she saw and teasingly put her finger on the engorged clit.

“Ahhh…!!” Yerim moaned at the sensation as her legs involuntarily gave up and showed the entirety of her cunt to Yeojin.

Yeojin gasped when she saw Yerim’s orifice totally coated by blood as it pulsated hotly before her. It looked so different than normal. It looked bigger than it normally did and her pussy lips looked bulging and prominent. Yerim loved the way Yeojin couldn’t keep her eyes away from her cunt. She looked entranced by it and it made her wetter. Her pumped up pussy felt more sensitive and desperate to take anything that was Yeojin and when she was about to order her to fuck her, something that took both of them by surprise happened.

Yeojin licked her lips and took her finger off her girlfriend’s clit and then pushed it in the pulsating canal of her vagina. When she slid it in, she felt the way Yerim’s inner walls reacted as they clenched from the inside. It was the hottest thing she had ever experienced and she wanted a repeat of that when unexpectedly a flow of blood was spurted from the depths of Yerim, staining the mattress beneath her and splattering on Yeojin’s hand.

Yerim knew that she should have felt somewhat embarrassed but it was the contrary. She felt hornier and when she saw that some of her blood had gotten onto Yeojin, she couldn’t control herself anymore. She needed to have Yeojin inside her and she couldn’t wait anymore.

“Fuck me, please.” Yerim demanded and Yeojin pushed four fingers inside Yerim.

“Ahhh!!!” Yerim whined in pleasure as Yeojin started hammering her digits roughly into her.

“Fuck, baby…!!” Yeojin exclaimed excitedly. 

Yerim had never taken more than one digit at a time without complaining when she was preparing her to take her dick. It was unbelievable how loose she was as she moved her fingers freely and painlessly. If she had known the blood was the best lubricant, she would have tried this long before. Yerim’s insides felt amazing to her touch as she felt her walls wrapping around her and clamping as she moved her hand swiftly.

Yerim’s canal felt like it was endless and it was all due to the blood that facilitated the entrance. She hadn’t wanted to do anything but now she couldn’t wait to put her penis inside and feel the experience of getting sucked by Yerim’s hungry cunt as it pulled her digits deeper and deeper like it wanted to swallow her whole.

“Put your whole hand, Yeojin…” Yerim begged and Yeojin thought she was crazy. She had never thought of fisting Yerim and now she had almost all her hand inside her, only the thumb left as her girlfriend rotated her hips to force more of her inside.

“Please…” Yerim needed to be filled up to the brim, with Yeojin’s hand, penis or whatever, but she needed to relish that delirious feeling of being completely penetrated.

Yeojin curled her thumb inwards, against her palm and surprised herself as she easily entered Yerim. It was sickening. The act of having her whole hand stuffed in Yerim’s pussy was so dirty and erotic that she regretted not shoving her penis inside first because she was desperate for the feeling of her welcoming pussy. Yet, her hand was about to do the job she had refused to her member because if she could read her girlfriend, and she could really well, Yerim was on the brink of cumming.

Yerim literally punched Yerim’s pussy as she fucked her brutally. Pushing in and out of her overstretched canal, passing her wrist and leaving only her fingertips inside just to plunge into it again. The squishy sounds coming from her pussy making her insane as the blood splashed on her and onto the bed. Yerim was a whimpering mess and Yeojin loved that she was the one causing it.

Yerim bit her lips as an orgasm took over her body again and Yeojin could feel her liquids spluttering inside her. It was such a glorious feeling that she didn’t let Yerim rest and continued slamming her fist roughly inside her while Yerim wailed and screamed. Her pussy felt so warm as the muscles surrounding her orifice fluttered and stuck onto her arm. 

However, Yerim needed more. She was on her third orgasm but it was not sufficient and seeing Yeojin so dutifully pleasing her and holding her balls not to burst her nut pained her. She wanted her girlfriend to feel as good as she was feeling and because she seemed to be letting Yerim give her orders, she gave one that would benefit them both.

“I need your cock, baby… Now…!” Yerim ordered Yeojin who was too distracted, seeing how Yerim’s wide pussy was chugging her whole.

Yeojin had been so distracted by the sinful sight that was her girlfriend’s vagina absorbing her that she had forgotten about her own needs. She stupidly looked at her cock and it was throbbing, crying to be used as precum shone on its slit.

Yerim grunted once Yeojin took her hand out as she stared fascinated at Yerim’s pussy. She retrieved it delicately and watched how her girlfriend’s hole practically spat her. The view was so sensual. As her arm left the depths of Yerim, the hole remained big at first as it tightened on nothing and returned to its normal size, leaving in place swollen flesh covered in blood. 

Yeojin wanted to break into that orifice and get lost into Yerim but before she did that she got distracted as she stared at her blood-covered hand. The entirety of her left hand was soaked with the reddest blood she had seen. The metallic smell filling her lungs as she turned her hand over and saw that blood clots stuck onto it. It was raw fucking what they were doing and Yeojin was already addicted to it.

“Yeojin!!” Yerim cut Yeojin’s trail of thoughts as she demanded to be fucked and Yeojin had to get forcefully out of her stupor.

Yeojin was kneeling on the bed and grabbed Yerim’s legs to pull her towards her. She didn’t waste any more time and dip inside the bloody canal as she slammed her hips onto her core and supported her hands onto the bed in order to make her strokes stronger and more determined.

Yerim didn’t have time to react as Yeojin made her way inside her pussy without any thoughts of ever stopping. She pounded her cunt relentlessly, as Yerim put her arms around her neck and screamed in her ear every time her cockhead hit the end of her canal. Yeojin was fucking Yerim mindlessly as she bathed her dick with blood each time she slid it inside while blood splashed everywhere due to the force of the plunges.

The erotic sound of fluids and flesh making contact with each other echoed in the hotel suite as Yeojin hammered Yerim’s pussy like it was her only purpose. Yerim was getting the fucking of her life as Yeojin never slowed her thrusts and drilled her mercilessly onto the bed.

Yeojin was overstimulated. Seeing Yerim in that state was already doing its job but being inside her was the last thing she needed to climax and now she was bursting all of her semen inside the girl as pleasure took over her. She grasped onto the mattress for dear life as she gyrated her pelvis, taking Yerim to another orgasm that completely exhausted her as she stumbled totally defeated on the bed while Yeojin continued filling her up with her sperm.

Yeojin had never thought that because of Hyejoo’s selfishness she could get such a wonderful night with her girlfriend and despite believing she was a dick, deep inside she felt grateful because if not for her, Yerim and her wouldn’t have ever shared such an amazing experience and much less have sex while she was on her period.

Yerim was almost unconscious and Yeojin was already getting off her when she realized that there was a blood handprint on the bed. In her lust haze, she had forgotten that her hand was covered in blood and had unintentionally stained the blankets of the hotel.

“Yerim, I fucked up.” Yeojin said with worry in her voice.

Yerim opened her eyes and Yeojin gestured to the handprint and Yerim laughed. Yeojin didn’t understand why her girlfriend was laughing but she didn’t take too much time to notice as she looked at their bodies and at the bedclothes. Everything was stained with blood. Everything. The worst thing was that the blankets were white. Yeojin felt uneasy but before she started panicking, Yerim calmed her down.

“Baby. This is a hotel. It’s not our problem.” Yerim casually said and Yeojin was shocked by her indifference.

“In fact, I think that you should make more handprints.” Yerim playfully said as she took Yeojin’s hand and planted it on a spot that had remained unsullied.

“Yerim!” Yeojin couldn’t believe the nerve of her girlfriend.

“Come on! It’s fun. Look!” Yerim said as she fingered her hole, coated it with blood, and left a long trail of blood on the blankets. She even dared to chuckle. 

Yeojin was horrified but fortunately, it didn’t last long as she saw the smile on Yerim’s face and eased into the silliness. Perhaps, unadulterated pleasure had messed them up in the head as only they could find that damaging private property was so entertaining. And they continued doing so, staining whatever space in the bed was immaculate until they fell asleep. If not, they would have continued on the walls.

xxx

Spent from the evident effort after fucking so wildly, Yeojin and Yerim relished in the after bliss of their encounter as they passed out on the stained blankets for what felt like seconds when in reality it had been hours until they heard a beeping sound coming from one of their phones.

Yeojin and Yerim turned to the side to look at each other at the same time and with just one look of acknowledgment, they realized that it was probably Hyejoo letting them know that it was time to leave the hotel and prolong the lie she had made up in order not to be discovered.

The beeping sound kept disturbing them from their sleep until it was Yeojin who grabbed the annoying object and took a look at the screen. It was 5:00 a.m. and the notification was from Hyejoo like they had predicted.

“We have to get dressed, she’s already in the lobby.” Yeojin said.

“But… We reek of blood!” Yerim took notice that they had been so spent that they didn’t even shower.

“Fuck! I totally forgot about that!” Yeojin said as she saw her naked chest sprinkled with droplets of blood, her lower region bathed with the body fluid as well as her arm.

“Fuck!” Yerim said and debated what to do.

“We don’t have time.” Yeojin said once Hyejoo started calling her. 

“Damn Hyejoo!” Yerim answered and started putting on her clothes. She was sticky all over but at least she could take a shower at Hyejoo’s place.

xxx

“Why did you take so long and what the fuck is that smell?” Hyejoo asked the girls once the elevator made its stop on the reception floor. She was waiting for them sitting on a couch. Jungeun no longer on the premises.

“It’s blood.” Yeojin casually answered and shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to see the face Hyejoo would make.

“The fuck it’s not…” Hyejoo chuckled and looked at Yerim to laugh along with her. Yerim did not.

“The fuck..?!?!” Hyejoo looked at Yerim in disbelief.

“Just hurry up and pay! I’m sleepy!” Yeojin yawned.

“Grumpy.” Hyejoo told Yeojin before shoving her lightly as she made her way to the reception.

“We emptied the minibar, don’t forget to say that!” Yerim yelled from her position and Hyejoo turned around to look at her in anger.

Yerim and Yeojin didn’t wait too long for Hyejoo to get done with the payment and couldn’t help but laugh at the mess they had caused. At that moment, it felt like a prank as they uncaringly forgot that some unfortunate housekeeping employees would have the disgrace of cleaning the blood bath that had occurred in her room. When you were young and in love, consequences just didn’t matter and now that a fuming Hyejoo was coming towards them, they manically started laughing again.

“You didn’t have to empty the minibar!! That cost me a fortune!!” Hyejoo complained as they left the hotel.

“It’s not like it’s your money. Isn’t Jungeun paying?” Yeojin told her and Hyejoo looked at her defiantly.

“It is my money!” Hyejoo screamed angrily.

“Then that’s your problem. Why are you paying anyway? Jungeun should pay….” Yeojin bit back.

Hyejoo didn't say anything further, just looked at Yeojin furiously and called a cab so they could get home.

“It’s because Jungeun is her employee. Technically, her dad’s so I suppose she doesn’t have a lot of money.” Yerim whispered to Yeojin.

“That’s what she gets for fucking the help. She should have gotten a sugar mommy or a girlfriend her age.” Yeojin muttered but this time Hyejoo did hear her.

“If you keep talking, I will leave you on the streets…” Hyejoo threatened Yeojin.

“And I’m the grumpy one.” Yeojin whispered to Yerim.

“Maybe the sex was bad.” Yerim reasoned.

“Yeah, totally bad.” Yeojin thought the same.

“Stop!!” Hyejoo was angry because of the money and not because of anything else. It was a known fact that people who had more money were stingy as hell. Yeojin couldn’t even understand how Hyejoo had so much money and still lived in that terrible neighborhood.

“Come on, the taxi is waiting… I want to forget about all this already…” Hyejoo said once last time as the girls entered the cab, ready to go to Hyejoo’s place and perpetuate the lie.

What Hyejoo didn’t know was that she wouldn’t be forgetting about this eventful night at all. Because one week after when she tried to go with Jungeun again to the hotel, she was stopped at the door by the security as she had now become a ‘persona non grata’. Her complete name and a security camera footage screenshot on a signboard. 

Yeojin and Yerim’s naughtiness had caused her to be banned from the hotel forever as it was her credit card, the one that had been used to pay for the wrecked room, making her the sole person responsible for the mess her friends caused. And that was not all. The manager informed her that if she was not to pay for the property damage she had caused, she would be accused of vandalism, so Hyejoo had to use her father’s money to pay for everything. Who would have thought that being a bad friend would have so many consequences? Hyejoo did not but hopefully, she learned.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
